The 104th Hunger Games! Make Your Own Tribute!
by BookLover1012
Summary: ***CLOSED!***  Watch as the tributes you made get chosen at their reapings, train for victory, and fight to the death.   Kill or be killed. Welcome to the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. The Form

_**Soooooooooooooooo….. I see a lot of people doing their own games, and I wanna try doing it! My writing skills are kinda bland, but Imma kick it up a notch, cause this looks like a lot of fun…. District 4 is already taken for my characters but the rest are available. I'll be drawing from a dish to see who dies and all so everyone has a fair chance(and so I don't go picking favorites…. .) So fill out the form (please!):**_

Full Name: (or nickname):

Gender:

Age:

Destrict:

Family&Friends:

History: (in depth would help)

Tesserae? If so, how many? :

Personality:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Token: (where did they get it/who did they get it from)

Reaping outfit:

Opening ceremonies outfit:

Interview outfit:

Quote:

Other/anything I missed:

_**I'll be updating as people make their tributes. So you'll be able to tell what districts are open. Enjoys!**_


	2. The Tributes

_**The finalized list of tributes! It was a first come first served thing, so sorry to those who's tributes didn't make it on the list! But enjoy as these tributes go head to head in to 104**__**th**__** Hunger Games! May the odds be **__ever__** in your favor! **_

District 1: _Luxury Goods_

F: Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron (12)

M: Julian Devereux (17)

District 2: _Medicine_

F: Lexi Miller (14)

M: Riley White (15)

District 3:_ Machinery, Electronics, and Explosives_

F: Ella "Elles" Darts (15)

M: Fallon "Falcon" Pallet (18/19)

District 4:_ Fish/Seafood_

F: Nixie Easton (14)

M: Erik Johnson (17)

District 5: _Livestock_

F: Shay Auburn (14)

M: David Lefont (12)

District 6: _Scientific Reasearch_

F: Luxa Fortis (15)

M: Skip Trans (13)

District 7: _Lumber and Paper Products_

F: Piper Fairburn (15)

M: Michiovelli Capulet (15)

District 8:_ Clothing and Textiles_

F: Ebony Darknight (18)

M: Justin Bedon (16)

District 9: _Hunters_

F: Lyric Meadelin (17)  
M: Seetle "Spider" Algarez(14)

District 10:_ Livestock and Agriculture_

F: Calico "Cali" Storm (17)

M: Emerald Werton (18)

District 11: _Crops and Produce _

F: Tilda Neare (12)

M: Saber Neare (16)

District 12: _Coal_

F: Jocelyn Bennett (14)

M: Keenan Matsatoki (17)


	3. Disrict 1 Reaping

_**Reaping Day. District 1.**_

_**Vivienne Cameron's POV**_

Sunlight seeped through my curtains, blinding me as I arose from bed slowly. Today was the day. Reaping Day. The day we're my older sister had her fate sealed over a simple paper with her name written on it. I sighed as I walked over to my small closet containing my Reaping Day outfit. I pulled out my cream colored sweater dress and laid it gently on my bed. I remember my sister, Bree, doing these exact steps as she get ready for reaping days. I heard a light knock on my door and looked up as it slowly opened. "Vivie?" My mother stepped into the room. She was already in her reaping day outfit; a nice, long blue dress that reached her ankles. "Are you ready for the day?" She asked walking over and looking at my reaping outfit. "I think," was all I could say, even though I wanted to say a thousand things. What if I was picked for the games? What if I was killed like my sister? I'd been training my whole life for the games. I knew that I was ready. I promised myself the year my sister died, that if I was ever given the chance to get my revenge on District 2 for killing my sister, I would take it. My mother had a bath filled for me for when I woke up. I washed my hair and body in what was left of the warm water. I got out and put on a gown as my mother started to work on my hair. "How should we have it today, darling?" She asked, "We could let it down, and then put in that headband that matches your dress?" I nodded with a light smile.

I walked slowly over to the section of other 12 year old girls. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom and dad gone. I sighed and continued on into the group of girls. Soon the mayor begins to tell the history of Panem, then reads the list of names of past victors. Tears start to form at the thought that my sister could have been one of those victors….. Brianna's best friend went into the games 2 years ago and was killed. She was killed by a District 4 tribute. Her dad, like mine, was a previous Hunger Games victor and he now sits upon the stage He sits quietly, while Savvy Copper gets up to the dishes that hold names of children, who may or may not get sent into the arena of the 104th Hunger Games. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever in your favor!" She squeals, "Ladies first, shall we." A million things start to race through my mind. Brianna was standing not too far away from where I stood now when her name got chosen. She was ready, she knew it. And she did great. Until the very end. What if I'm chosen? What if I have to fight to the death with 23 other tributes all thinking the same things I am now as their reapings happen? What if- "And our female tribute is Vivienne Cameron!"

_**Julian Devereux's POV**_

"And our female tribute is Vivienne Cameron!" I swear my heart nearly stopped when I heard that name. Vivie? Jackie's best friend Brianna's little 12 year old sister? I couldn't believe it. Now I had yet another reason to volunteer for the male tribute. I couldn't let that poor little girl get hurt, since she was Brianna's sister. I watched as Vivie slowly emerged from the section of 12 year old girls. She walked up to the stage dragging her feet. She steps up to Savvy and Savvy directs her to the left part of the stage. "Any volunteers?" She asks. Not one person speaks or dare move. "Ok then. Now lets draw our male tribute!" She digs her hand deep into the second dish full of names of boys. "And our male tribute is Joshua Elliot!" I see a red head boy emerge from the 15 year old boy section, rows and rows ahead of me. He walks up to the stage to Savvy. moves him next to Vivie. "Any volunteers?" She asks. My hand shoots up into the air, "I volunteer as tribute!" Savvy turns her attention to the section I stood in. "Alright then. Up you come!" I walk to the stage and up the steps to Savvy. I look at my dad. His face is emotionless. Savvy tells Joshua to return to his section and he's down there within seconds. "And what's your name?" She asks me. "Julian Devereux." "Ok. And here we have our District 1 tributes! Vivienne Cameron and Julian Devereux!" She says with a smile.

I know its pretty short, but I decided that for one tribute in each District I'm going to do a _'before reaping' _thing. And the tribute who didn't get picked will have there private training story told. So I hope that **_kinda_** makes up for it being short! _**Tell me what you think!  
**_  
~Britt


	4. District 2 Reapings

_**Chapter 2! Writing this almost killed me because I really don't want to ruin people's characters, so if you don't like how I wrote your characters POV, then tell me and I can try re-writing it…..**_

**Reaping Day. District 2.**

**Lexi Miller's POV**

"Lexi, wait up!" I stopped and let my friends Faith and Michelle catch up. "I really don't see why you're so eager to get on with this reaping thing. Just because your sister was picked a few years ago, doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to get picked," Faith gave me a questionable look. "I just really want to get into the games. I've trained my whole life, and I wanna go into the arena more than anyone." I looked at my feet and Michelle put a hand on my shoulder, "Lex, most people who go into the games, don't come back." "Come on, before we're late," Faith took off down the street. Michelle and I took off after her.

I stood between Michelle and Faith as the mayor began telling us the history of Panem, then began reading the list of past victors. I was shaking with excitement as Mason Melodrom walked up to the bowls of names, boys on the right girls on the left. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I smirked. "Let's begin shall we!" He reached his hand and pulled out a single, white folded piece of paper. "Ladies first!" He slowly unfolded the paper and read it silently to himself. Then took a deep breathe and read, "Lexi Miller! Our female tribute is Lexi Miller!" The odds were definitely in my favor today.

**Riley White's POV**

"Lexi Miller! Our female tribute is Lexi Miller!" I looked over at the group of 14 year old girls and watched as a girl walked out and almost ran to the stage. She had a light smile on her lightly tanned face. Mason directed her to the left of the stage," Any volunteers?" No one answered. "Now its time to choose our male tribute," Mason said with a smile. He walked back over to the bowls of names reached his hand into the bowl of boy names and pulled out another white folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "Riley White! Riley White is our male tribute!" I walked out of the section of 15 year old boys and walked up to the stage. I didn't have to look at Lexi to know that she was watching as I walked up to Mason. He directed me over next to Lexi. "Any volunteers?" Not one sound came from the crowd. "Alright then, here are our tributes for the 104th Hunger Games, Lexi Miller and Riley White!" Lexi and I turned toward each other to shake hands. She glared at me as we shook hands, then pulled her hand away quickly. I smiled. That's when her glare turned into a look of confusion.

_**I'm really sorry that these are so short….. I'm trying really hard to make them long! Enjoy, and I'll try to work fast on chapter 3! **_

_**~Britt**_


	5. AN

_**Ok, so I read Mockingjay in one day(August 24**__**th**__**), and dude am I ticked. I hated hated hated hated HATED it. I will admit it was epic, but I cried 3 times. THREE! That's the most I've ever cried reading one book. So since I just got back on a very long trip out of the country, I'm going to take a breather, and let out all my anger and let my tears dry up, since I'm still crying about it. **____** I'll try to update soon, but I just cannot believe that Suzanne Collins had the nerve to write that. Sorry. :/**_


	6. District 3 Reapings

_**Ok, I'm back. I'm over Mockingjay. I've read some pretty good books lately, so I'm over it. Here's District 3 reapings. Tell me what you think!(Excuse the mess ups with the lines and dots…. I was messing around, and I haven't figured out how to get rid of them…. Hehe…) –Britt.**_

_**District 3. Reaping Day.**_

_**Ella Dart's POV**_

I slowly crept up to the tribute kneeling before me. I was in the final 8 of the Hunger Games, and I intended to win. He was only a few feet away from me, marking things in the dirt. Just a few more steps and he would be dead before he knew it. I held my knife, ready for the kill. But just as I was about 2 feet away from him, he stood up and launched his spear into my stomach. And down, down, down to the ground I fell. I was now in a ball of searing pain. I couldn't breathe as well, my breaths came out in short pants. I looked up to see my target, but now my attacker. Dark, stick straight hair, green eyes, and tall. As my vision went blurry and my world started to fade, I saw him smirk.

My eyes flew open, and I was breathing hard. I sat up in bed, and looked around. I was still at home. I wasn't in the games, I was at home, drenched in sweat, breathing hard, my hand over my heart. There was a faint knock on my door. It opened and in came my younger, ten year old, sister Ess. She smiled and I tried to return it, but I was too shaken up. "Ready for today?" She asked. I nodded grimly. I threw the covers off of me and walked over to my wardrobe of clothes, and pulled out a simple green dress. My sister had gotten my shoes out for me. "Thank you Ess." I kissed her on the check and she went to go tell my mother that I was up. I dressed slowly, not wanting the events of later today to happen. Two poor kids would be sent to fight for their lives. And I could be one of them.

I stood in between my two best friends, Bark and Drent, as we walked to the reaping areas. "Just think, our chances of being picked are one in a million," Drent said trying to lighten the mood. I nodded. Bark smiled as they went the other way to their area of the ropes. Drent hugged me quickly. "Good luck," he whispered. He ran off after Bark. "You too." I swallowed hard. I walked over to the 15 year old girls section slowly. And just as I got there, the mayor walked up and started discussing the history of Panem. I just stared into space. Oblivious to all going on around me. The only thing that brought me back to earth was the name Sequin Winters being called from the stage. The first tribute had been picked.

_**Fallon Pallet**_

"I volunteer!" A girl from the 15 year old section jumped out and ran up to the stage. "What's your name then girly?" Tiron Chemi asked her. "El- El- Ella Darts." She choked out. "All right then. Sequin you can go back to your section." The little girl ran off the stage so fast she nearly tripped. "Now our next tribute!" He dug his hand into the bowl of male tribute names. He pulled one out and lifted it above his head in triumph. "Fallon Pallet! Please come up!" I froze. My last year in the reapings, and I get picked. Great. I lifted my head and walked up the stage. I stood next to Ella. "Any volenteers? Well then, our Hunger Games tributes!" Tiron started clapping. Everyone followed, but not as enthusiastic. I turned to Ella and shook her hand. She looked lost. Maybe she didn't mean to volunteer, but did on instinct. Either way, she made one of the worst mistakes of her life. Maybe I could help her a little, but not count her as an ally. I was going to come back to district 3, so she was going to have to die one way or another.


	7. District 4 Reapings

_**District 4. Reaping day.**_

_**Nixie Easton's POV**_

I stood in front of my mirror. Staring at the girl I rarely recognized this day of the year. She wore a dark blue dress, black ballet flats, and a blue head band. Her hair was down, just long enough to surround her face. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I despised this day, ever since I could remember. I looked back up to see a dark figure standing in my door way. He wore a pair of black trousers, and a blue t shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. I smiled weakly at him, "Hi Nico. Shouldn't you be at dads?" He walked into the room and stood next to me, "He's down the hall. Mom's in the kitchen. You look nice." I smiled. "It's just missing one thing." He grabbed the necklace that lay on my dresser and placed it around my neck. "Twinsters," he pulled his own necklace from under his shirt collar to show me. His necklace was a yellow, green, and blue fish. Mine was a purple octopus. I gave him another weak smile. "Ok, what's up?" He led me to my bed and we sat down. "Your tresserae…." I mumble. Nico chuckles, "No worries. I'll be fine. Just you watch." I swallow hard. I just don't know if I can watch….

I stood alone in the 14 year old girls section while Nico was in the boys. At least he had friends over there….. I'm not as social as he can be. I looked around and say my parents. My mom was talking to some of her friends and my dad just standing around. He noticed me looking at him and waved. I waved back. The mayor stepped onto the stage and began his speech on the history of Panem. Then the District 4 mentor stepped up to the dishes of names. "Hey everyone! Let's pick the first tribute! I say we mix it up a little and pick a male tribute first!" Shirley Melroy giggled and reached her hand into the bowl and boy names. Nico's name was in there one too many times. I swallowed hard. She pulled out a single paper, "Erik Johnson!" A boy from the 16 year old section to my far right stepped out. Erik Johnson was a really social guy. He had quite a few friends. But I doubt any of them would volunteer for him. He had an older brother too but I can't remember hearing that a sibling volunteered for another sibling since the 74th Hunger Games with Katniss Everdeen and her little sister. He steps up to Shirley and gives her a smile, but anyone could see that it was fake. He stepped off to the side and Shirley stepped back up the bowls. "Ladies next!" Her hand dove into the names and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. But the moment later I ended up sucking in a breath. Hard.

_**Erik Johnson's POV**_

I stepped up next to Shirley. I hated how preppy she was about everything. Me and my friends Jack, Damien, and Luke used to always make fun of her, and now I feel like that came back to bite me. "Ladies next!" Shirley reached into the bowl of girl names and pulled out a slip. She read the name and it rang a bell, I just wasn't sure why. "Nixie Easton!" A moment passes before a petite girl stepped out of the 14 year old section. She walked up the stage and I could see the water building in her eyes. There were very shocked looks from some of the parents that surrounded the stage. Nixie stood next to me staring off into space. Or maybe she wasn't. She seemed to be looking into the 14 year old boy section at a boy that looked very similar to her. She looked away. And I could see how hurt he looked, even from up here. Nixie looked head and smiled weakly. She was trying not to look like a target for the other tributes. Since I couldn't see myself, I wondered if I was passing at looking like a bad target. "Our District 4 tributes!' Shirley bowed as everyone clapped half heartedly. Nixie and I were led off the stage as everyone dispersed to do our, what could be, final goodbyes.


	8. District 5 reapings

_**I'M SO SORRY. I know it's been like FOREVER since I last wrote, but I've just been bombarded with homework lately but I finally got it all done and I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things on fanfiction! Here's the district 5 reapings! R&R!**_

_**- Britt**_

_**Reaping Day. District 5.**_

_Shay Auburn._

I was sitting on my bed playing with my raven black hair when there was a knock on my door. I continued to play with my hair as I heard the door creak open followed by the footsteps over to my bed. "Hey sweetie. Ready for the day?" my older sister Heather asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her and got up off the bed. Heather walked over to my dresser and pulled out my reaping day outfit. As she did this I got a good look of her. She was already in her reaping outfit, ready for whatever may happen today. I sighed and wished I could just disappear for the day with my sister and brother. Heather set my outfit on the bed and left the room quietly. I pulled my hair out of the ratty braids they were in so I could redo them.

Heather and I parted ways as she went over to the 15 year old section as I went to the 14 year old section. Around me there was lots of whispering from girls. I stood on my toes and looked over at the 14 year old boy section. Ren was playing with a loose string on his shirt. I smiled. He must have noticed someone watching him and looked up. He caught my eyes and gave a half hearted wave. I waved back and mouthed, "Good luck." He nodded. The mayor gave his speech and Dolly Mollison stepped up to the bowls of names. "Happy Hunger Games!" She smiled and I flinched. Her teeth were really white. She reached into the bowl of ladies names and grabbed 3. She started looking them over. "Um… …. That's not exactly fair…." The mayor tried to reason with her but she just waved him away. "Oooh! This is an interesting name! And our first tribute is… Shay Auburn!" I froze. Goodbye District 5. It was nice knowing you. I held my head high and walked up to the stage. "Happy Hunger Games!" Dolly said, shaking my hand. "Happy Hunger Games," I muttered. I looked out at the crowd of people and saw Heather speechless. I could see she was trying to volunteer, but she really was speechless. I shook my head. She put her hands over her mouth and hung her head. "Gentleman next!" Dolly giggled.

_David Lafont._

I walked up next to Shay and shook Dolly hand. As I went and stood next to Shay I felt almost scared. I was 12, and not that it was unusual for 12 year olds to get reaped, but I was going into the games. Alone. With no one to rely on. Anyone could be my killer. Even Shay, who even though she was older than me I stood about the same height as her. I quiet shaky sigh escaped me and I saw Shay give me a look of almost pity. I promised myself that I would come back to District 5, one way or another. I glanced at Shay and saw her looking at Dolly as she said her finally, "Happy Hunger Games!" Yeah, Happy-freakin'- Hunger Games.


End file.
